Sakura's Misson
by Dream Reality Girl
Summary: Sakura is determined that she will bring Sasuke home. Can she do it? You'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so some reviews would be appreciated ,Thanks.

(I dont own naruto or anything that really has to do with naruto so yeah!)

Chapter 1// Sakura's Misson begins!

"Sakura!!"A really annoying voice came from behind her. She flinched in annoyance. "What is it Naruto??" She asked giving off the sign she didn't really want to talk.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Its feudal to even think about going alone!" Turning to face him she placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow,

" Naruto.. I'm not a little kid anymore. I've been under Lady Tsunade for a while now. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. And I promise...This time I'll find him."

Naruto looked at her with the stupid expression he always makes when things don't go his way

"Fine..." He said agitated that he wasn't invited.

"Good. I'm glad we agree" She replied turning around on the balls of her feet

"Oh...!" She said looking over her shoulder "This is between me and you. Got that?!"

"Yea Yea.."He said with a flick of his wrist turning around also heading back to the ramen shop where he was always found.

She knew she could do this. She knew she could find Sasuke this time, She just knew it!

_It can happen_ she thought encouragingly to herself.

While taking a moment to watch Naruto leave she continued on her way to her apartment only to run into Ino.

"Sakura..."Her former rival/ best friend said.

"Ino..." Sakura said just as coldly.

They both snubbed there noses in the air and continued to walk away from one another

_Pig..._ She thought

She shook off Ino and reminded herself of her misson. She couldn't help but think of Sasuke. His onyx eyes, His raven hair, His masculine body. She couldn't help but drool over that part of him. But then she started to remember about the night he left..

_**flashback**_

"_If you leave I'll scream!" She shouted only to be shocked he wasn't standing in front of her anymore._

"_Sakura...Arigato." And before you knew it he knocked her out placing her on the cold bench._

_**End of flashback.**_

_What exactly did he mean by that? I spilled my heart out to him was he saying thank you for caring or Gah.. I dont know. _She thought to herself. It was all to confusing for her to figure out now. She would ask him as soon as she found him. She shook her head and opened the door to her house as she had finally returned home.

"What to do first..."She questioned herself..

"Well..I could take a shower since I'm not going to be able to do that until I bring sasuke home..."With a deep sigh she began to run the bath water. Taking off one piece of clothing at a time she was finally undressed. She stopped the water and slowly sunk into the steaming water. She sighed once more as this was very relaxing. She washed her body with a lathering cherry blossom soap that Tsunade got her for her birthday. As she stepped out of the tub she gazed at herself in the mirror. She had really grown up since the last time she had seen sasuke. Her breast were full, and nicely shaped, she had a stomach and abs as flat as a wash board. Her legs were perfect and her butt wasn't to bad either. She liked her body and she wasn't the type to complain about it.

_I wonder if sasuke will like the 'new' me.. _She pondered a light red of crimson covering her cheeks.

"Oh snap out of it Sakura!", She exclaimed to herself. She got dressed in her usual clothes and began to back her bag. She took a look outside and sighed "hurry up and get dark already..." she mumbled under her breath. Fumbling through her bag she figured she had everything and by that time it was dark so she decided to head out. Walking to the front door she grabbed her hooded coat and put it on. Stopping by the table in the foyer she placed a note before walking out of the door shutting and locking it.

'_Lets do it Sakura!' Her inner self said._

Walking the path that sasuke took the night he left, the thoughts of that night kept replaying over and over in her mind. She was so fixated on that night that she didnt even notice somebody was following her. She took a good look around to make sure no one was watching her she hopped the huge gate that guarded Konoha. Finally her misson began!

End of chapter 1. I know its kinda short but there are still more. Just give me a little bit:)


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own naruto or anything that has to really do with naruto so yeah!)

_**She took a good look around to make sure no one was watching her, She hopped the huge gate that was guarding Konoha. Finally her mission began!**_

Chapter 2 // One no just isn't enough!

Removing her hood she headed out jumping from tree branch to tree branch. " I'll travel for a little and make camp..." Talking to herself once more reassuringly. Suddenly her instincts took over and she noticed finally that she was being pursued. Her eyes narrowed and she flung herself around landing on a tree branch with complete accuracy. In the cover of darkness he hid himself.

"Show yourself!" She demanded but no one spoke back.

"Argh...!" She huffed.

Concentrating, she found the unknown chakra and flung a kunai. She knew it had grazed the unknown figures face as she heard him take a deep breath through his clenched teeth.

"She really has gotten better..." the figure said.

Her eyes still narrowed she repeated herself. "Show yourself! Coward!"

Finally, He stepped out from the shadows to reveal himself and to her surprise... it was ...

"Naruto!!! What are you doing here?! Argh!!!"She screamed. Her inner sakura going nuts!

"No..No..No..Sakura.. I .." He babbled. He didn't have time to explain by that time sakura had already jumped down and knocked him senseless.

"Baka!" She said hitting him over and over again. She finally quit and crossed her arms trying to cool down. Aggravated as hell she went and flopped down at the base of a tree, Her eyes closed and her eyebrow twitching.

"Ow...Sakura...",He said picking his face up out of the dirt.

_'You definitely deserved that...' she thought._

At another tree base he flopped down all Indian style like, his arms folded and his bottom lip poking out all pouty like. He squinted his eyes at her and waited for her to talk.

Finally she did.

"What do you think you are doing, Naruto?",She questioned.

"What do you think?",He sarcastically remarked.

She scowered at his annoying voice and got up to start walking.

"Wait! Sakura I want to come with you!" He said in a demanding/requesting type of way.

"No."She shortly replied coming to a hault.

_'N.O.' Her inner sakura thought. 'You have to do this on your own. If naruto is with you Sasuke will surely not come back with you! And he DEFINITELY won't show you any kind of emotions!'_

"Aww!Why not sakura! Come on, I can help!" He pleaded.

"I said NO!" She scolded him.

He wenced at her sterness.

She gazed at the ground, zoning out she finally spoke."I know you miss Sasuke just as much as I do...But this is for me Naruto, I have to do this on my own...", She barely could get the words to roll off her lips. She put on a fake smile and looked at him.

"I can do this Naruto... Just believe in me okay?"

_'Shes really intent' Naruto thought_.

"But..." He stared at her a little longer and finally came to an agreement and nodded his head. "Fine, But make sure he comes back in one piece, ya got that?"

She smiled and a blanket of relief covered her. She nodded to complete the deal and with a dash Naruto was gone.

Sakura continued her traveling until she came to a small cave to where she could camp.

"This should do it.."She said placing her bag down. It was pretty cold outside and needed to start a fire. She got on her knees and started to dig through her bag. "Ah ha!" She said grabbing the box of matches. "Now... I just need fire wood." She said looking around her, Coming to the conclusion there wasn't any in the cave. "Welp, Guess I won't be going to sleep as soon as I thought." She said heading towards the entrance of the cave to go look for fire wood.

Thirty minutes passes and she finally comes back to the cave with the fire wood. She places it down and turns to where her bag was only to find... Its not there. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!" She screams, frantically searching for her valuables when something catches her attention from the corner of her eyes. Her heart starts racing as if she were running a marathon. 'What is it?' Her inner sakura said trembling.

And you will soon find out as soon as I post another chapter!! D

Anyways hope you liked!! Leave me some reviews and Let me know how I'm doing!! Till Next time guys!!! Ta-Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

( I don't own naruto or anything that really has to do with Naruto. So yeah!)

"_**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!" She screams, frantically searching for her valuables when something catches her attention from the corner of her eyes. Her heart starts racing as if she were running a marathon. 'What is it?' Her inner sakura said trembling.**_

Chapter 3/ On the move

She reached her shaking hand slowly to one of the logs she had picked up earlier and slowly brought it above and back behind her head and with a quick thrust she threw it at the moving thing. She sighed with relief when she heard a rat squeal as the log hit next to it. "I'm such a chicken...",She said with a half smile spread across her face. She started the fire and looked in the cave to see that her stuff had been moved. She got up and grabbed it looking around the dim place.

_'Is someone toying with me?' _She thought narrowing her eyes a bit trying to see if she sensed any other presence around her. But she couldn't sense anything so she figured she must of put it there.

"Oh well.. Time to hit the hay.", She muttered. And with that she placed her head on her bag and fell asleep.

The next morning she a woke to a beautiful sunrise. The fire was out and she was ready to head out to the sound country. She stretched and a yawn escaped her lips. She grabbed one of the many of snacks she had brought with her and started to munch on it. She was pumped. She couldn't wait to make it to her destination. So after packing everything up she Walked out of the cave the warmth from the sun's rays gave her goose bumps all over her porcelain skin. "Gosh...That feels good.", She said letting her hand glide up and down her arm. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes letting the sun wrap around her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly bring her head back down. "Alright! Lets go!!" She said to herself tightening her fist and in a dash she was on the move. Moving from tree branch to tree branch and occasionally running on the ground.

Finally dark had set and she had made it to the sound country. She found a small river and decided to take a dip and freshen up. Undressing behind a bush she folded her clothes placing them in a neat pile with her bag right beside them. She walked to the edge of the water and dipped a toe in. "Wow.. Its not cold." She said surprisingly. She counted to 3 and hopped in and came back to the surface letting her muscles loosen her arms floating above the water her legs every once in a while in motion. "The last time I ever felt this good was when I was at the hot springs with Naruto and Sai...And every time I was with Sasuke..." She mentioned her eyes slowly gazing to the shore.

Ahh, Sasuke. He was the only person in this world who could make her feel absolutely helpless yet happy at the same time. '_Sasuke... Where are you...?' _She questioned turning her gaze to the stars one particularly bright which caught her eye. _'I wonder if sasuke is looking at this same star...'_ Thoughts of sasuke was all she thought about the entire time she was relaxing. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

That way he made her feel, hes bad boy attitude, hes cold stare that could just send shivers up your spine, his mysterious ways... Everything about him was everything she wanted. She missed him dearly. She felt as if she had lost a part of her with each passing day she was without him.

She picked up her hands and looked at her fingers to find they were already pruney. "Great..." She said sarcastically and with that she headed to shore. Getting out she went behind the bush where her clothes were only to find they weren't there. This time she knew it. She knew someone was screwing with her head. She ran behind the bush and tried to cover as much of her ''valuables'' as she could with her arms and hands.

"Alright! Who ever you are you better give me back my clothes! Or you'll be sorry!!" She screamed.

She scanned the area. No one came out no one spoke then all of a sudden she saw a blur in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to crouch even further behind the bush. She could make it out to be a human form but who was it? They were walking straight towards her.

" Thats close enough!" She exclaimed. The figured stopped for a moment and started to walk again. "I said thats close enough!!!" She screamed once more this time with a little more anger in her voice.

Who did this person think he or she was. She was naked and for all she knew they had her clothes! The figure stopped once more and tossed her bag towards her. She reached through the bush and pulled it to her in a quickness. Putting on her clothes in like world record timing she walked out behind the bush and stared at the figure putting her last glove on getting in her fighting stance. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She questioned folding her arms trying to look tough but nothing was said. "Are you Deaf?! Or are you just trying to be cocky. Cause if you are, I'll show you Cocky!" She said getting agitated.

"What are you doing here?"The man questioned. No this wasn't just any man. Her eyes looked at him in shock she couldn't believe it. She couldn't even speak her arms fell to her side. A mild breeze blew through the trees and through her hair too letting a little light from the moon on both of them. It was confirmed. It was Sasuke!

_End of chapter!_

_Hope ya liked!!! Reviews please!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**What are you doing here?"The man questioned. No this wasn't just any man. Her eyes looked at him in shock she couldn't believe it. She couldn't even speak her arms fell to her side. A mild breeze blew through the trees and through her hair too letting a little light from the moon on both of them. It was confirmed. It was Sasuke!**_

(Thank you guys for the reviews!!)

(I dont own naruto or anything that really has to do with naruto. So yeah!)

Chapter 4/ Reunion between lovers.

_**Flash back on Sasuke's part.**_

_He had been coming back to the out skirts of the hidden leaf village just to think for quite some time. He just wanted to be able to see the faces of his old comrades but he knew he had no time to deal with them. He had to avenge his clan, his family, everything that he knew was gone. _

_He gripped his fist thinking of this, " Itatchi ..." he scoured. Then something from down below caught his_

_eye. Someone in a hood coat running just about as fast as they could and then a glimpse of pink engulfed_

_his pupil. 'Sakura' He thought. What could she possibly be doing out in the middle of the night, that wasn't_

_like her. He pondered for a second and realized what direction she was heading for. He tagged behind only_

_to feel naruto coming up from behind her and him. He made a quick escape to hide in the distance. He could_

_see they were arguing about something. He gritted his teeth. They looked like a couple, arguing over_

_something stupid. He wanted badly to just go up and say hi. But he knew better. He followed her to the_

_cave only to watch her intently. 'I know where she is going... but how do I stop her.', as soon as she had_

_left the cave he walked in only to nearly fall flat on his face over her bag. He caught himself of course. He_

_kicked the bag to the other side of the cave and realized she should be back shortly. To late she already was_

_heading back. _

_'Shit!' he thought ducking behind a boulder. 'If oroichimaru finds out i've even been this close, he'll kill me and her.' He waited till she was knocked out to come out from behind the boulder. He took a quick gaze at her and in a dash he was gone. _

_He waited at the outskirts of the sound country awaiting her arrival. He watched her get undressed from the top of a tree. No emotion on his face but on the inside he was blushing. She had changed so much, and to him.. He liked the new her. 'She probably still annoying though.' He thought a small smirk covering his face. He stood up on the tree branch and disappeared in an instant ending up behind the bush. 'Why am I even bothering.' he questioned. 'This is really stupid, but I must know.' He grabbed her bag and took off back to the tree branch.' He waited till she got out of the water to jumped down in front of her. He listened to her annoying voice for a minute.' Just as I thought, She still Is annoying.' _

"_What are you doing here?" He questioned the pink haired ninja._

_**End of flash back**_

Her eyes began to tear as his voice made echoes in her head. His voice was so soothing but it also made her feel like knives were being stabbed one after another into her heart. '_Sasuke... I found you.._' She thought. They stared at each other not one of them speaking. Finally she made the first move. She took a step forward. And in a dash he was right in front of her, His body nearly pressed to hers. He had a kunai against her neck.

"Answer me you twit." He demanded. Her eyes wide, running over with tears. Fear was there, It was so obvious to see. Her eyes locked with his. His cold emotionless eyes. The were something to be appreciated and amazed by. She said nothing but she had to do it.

"Sasuke!!" She weeped. Her arms flung open and embraced him.

'_I have to bring him back even if it means death_' she thought.

He looked at her no emotion on his face except his eyebrow was cocked slightly. He removed the kunai and didn't even bother to hug her back. He just waited for her embrace to stop, even though deep down he didn't want it to.

Her head was placed right over his heart so tight she could feel his heartbeat. It was a soothing sound a reassurance that sasuke was alright. Her enlightenment was cut short.

"Are you going to answer me? Or are you deaf?" He questioned her using the same words she had.. His gaze turning slightly to the ground.

"Sasuke... Please.. Just hold me for a minute." She pleaded.

He couldn't break down like this. Not here. Oroichimaru had spies following every move of his.

"Is that all you came here for?" He said Looking back down at her. Her emerald eyes were so mesmerizing that he quickly turned his head. He didn't like to see her cry. Never did. It was somewhat annoying.

"Thats all you have to say Sasuke? Your not even going to ask how I am or What I've been doing for the past couple years!?" She couldn't take it she pushed off of him and looked at him in his usual one eyebrow cocked, one hand on his hip, his head tilted staring her down kinda hot way.

'_Interesting, Shes never snapped like that to me before. Its usually always ''yes sasuke-kun'' or ''your so great sasuke-kun'' blah blah blah. You get the point.' he thought. _'

"I've come to take you back even if it means death" she posted.

"Hn. Is that so...?So who is going to die, Me or you?" He said merely mocking her.

"Both, If need be.."She said with all seriousness.

He just answered her with his usual "Hn.."

'_Shes changed a lot_' he thought.

"Well then lets do it.."He said placing a hand on his sword. This was interesting to him. He wanted to see just how much stronger she had gotten.

'_I'll show him. I'm not the same girl I used to be. But I don't want to do this with violence. I just want him to come __home__"She thought_

"So your not going to come willingly?"She asked.

"What do you think?" He said shortly.

"Have it your way." She said confidently. She jumped back in her fighting stance as did he.

"Sasuke...I just want you back. Everyone! They all want you back!!"She screamed making a few hand signs. "Chakra Concentration!!!" She yelled. Her hands and feet glowing blue.

"Feh, I don't want to come back or I already have. My path of life is to get revenge for my clan! My family! Then I will..." He was cut off. She came at him from above her fist straight out in front of her. Of course he dodged it. Her hand slams into the ground breaking the ground into tiny pieces.

"Why wont you let us help you?!" She said her fist still in the ground looking up at him.

'_So she can concentrate all her chakra into one move, eventually her chakra will run out thought, feh she didn't get that tough after all.'_ he thought.

"Cause I don't need anyones help! You dont know what it is like to lose everything you've had!!!" He said coming at her with his sword.

"Your wrong!!" She said dodging his sword coming up from behind him. She placed her arms around him once more. "I lost you..." She whispered. He stopped dead in his attack. He was letting her get to him he couldn't do this he had to take this somewhere else.

"Sakura... Follow me." He said turning around to face her and then he took off into the trees. And she did as she was told.

End of chapter.

I hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can. Be patient with me! )


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Your wrong!!" She said dodging his sword coming up from behind him. She placed her arms around him once more. "I lost you..." She whispered. He stopped dead in his attack. He was letting her get to him he couldn't do this he had to take this somewhere else.**_

"_**Sakura... Follow me." He said turning around to face her and then he took off into the trees. And she did as she was told.**_

(Thanks again guys for cheering me on!)

(I dont own naruto or anything that really has to do with naruto. So yeah!)

Chapter 5/ Sakura's bad luck and Sasuke's Confession.

**Back at Konoha**

Lady Tsunade knew it wasn't like Sakura to miss work especially two days in a row, Even if she was 'sick'.

"She better have not lied to me." She grunted making her way to Sakura's Apartment.

Bang!Bang!Bang! is all you could hear for five minutes straight. It echoed the entire block.

"SAKURA!!!" She screamed finally getting to the point of no return. She kicked the door in huffing and puffing looking through the entire apartment. Sakura was no where to be found. Lady Tsunade had had it. Her eyes flamed with fury. As she was walking to the busted up door of the apartment she saw a note. She shredded the envelope and opened the piece of paper to find:

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_Heh. Your probably wondering where I am. And why I haven't been to work or even training. I knew the whole 'sick' thing wouldn't of worked for long without you having a cow Soooo heres the real deal. I've went to look for Sasuke. I'll deal with my punishment when I get back. Please don't send anyone after me. I can do this myself. Your are my teacher after all!! _

_Love,_

_Sakura._

'_That little shit!! After everything I taught her. She didn't pay attention the the self control lesson!_' Yep. You could pretty much say Sakura was screwed when she got back.

**Back to Sakura and Sasuke. **

He had finally stopped at a broken down shack in the middle of the forest, A little ways out from the Sound country.

"Sasuke, Why are you taking me to this place?" She asked a little puzzled and hesitant to go in.

"Just shut up and follow me!" He said as he opened the door which made a really loud squeaking noise. She cringed but reluctantly followed him in. She shut the door behind her. It was dark with only a little light from the moon coming in from the windows, It was cold, damp, and it reeked of mold. You could pretty much say it wasn't a place for a girl like her.

She watched as Sasuke sat in the middle of the floor. He had one leg propped up and his hand laid gently on his knee. He looked up at her, Its like he could see right through her. She shivered and sat down in front of him. "Sasuke, Why..."

"Sakura. Your so stupid!", He said cutting her off.

"Did you really think that I would come back with you? .", He asked.

"Sasuke... I know how you feel. I know I mean nothing to you. I know we all mean nothing to you. But to everyone else... You mean a lot. To me.. You mean everything." She said softly.

"You shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve like that, It'll only be broken." He said coldly. She didn't know how to take that. Was he looking out for her or was he trying to say there was nothing in return. There was silence between them for minute as they both stared at each other, both wanting the same thing but no one making the first move. He resisted her stare and looked away.

"Sakura... I regret every day leaving Konoha and sometimes I even think of going back. But I refuse. I refuse to return until I see Itatchi dead. Until his blood covers my hands. Until my clan is revenged don't even think about me coming back because it wont happen." He stated bluntly.

"But...then wh.." She was cut off again.

"I miss you. Hell I even miss Naruto." He said looking back at her. "But you Sakura. Even though your annoying and really loud most of the time... You have the biggest hold on me."

Her eyes widened. Was this really the cold hearted, not even answer your questions, Sasuke telling her this? She was confused. _'Does someone have me in a spell? Am I dreaming all of this?' _She looked at him and he returned the look. She took a swing at him to try and knock some sense into him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She gasped as they were now face to face.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" He cockily said, A smirk covered his lips.

She smirked as well and closed her eyes "You were getting mushy, just trying to knock some sense into you thats all."

He released her hand and placed his hand behind her head grabbing a hand full of hair. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, her head tilted slightly backwards.

"Sasuke...What are you.."He was really bad about interrupting. But this time it wasn't with words. His lips, His soft lips placed a rough kiss on the side of her neck. "doing..."She finished quietly. A soft sigh escaped her lips. What exactly did he have in store for her. Why was he doing this.

"Sakura... As soon as I kill itatchi... You are it." He said placing another rough kiss on the base of her neck.

'_You are it?Is he going to kill me too?!' _She thought.

"What do you mean?" She said nervously.

"Your my next goal. To revive the Uchiha Clan", He said shortly.

_'He wants me! ME!? To revive the Clan!?' _She thought. Images of little Sasukes and Sakuras running around everywhere. Her thoughts were interrupted as he swiftly stood up, pulling her with him. He walked her over to the wall and roughly pushed her into the wall. His lips slowly made there way up and down her neck finding their way to her bottom lip. He stopped and pulled back a little to look at her.

"Why'd you quit sasuke?" She pondered. He covered her mouth.

"Hush" He whispered. He pulled her by her arm into a dark corner of the room. He listened. Someone was ease dropping. It wasn't going to attack unless they did, He knew it was only a matter of time before they found out where he was anyways.

"Sasuke..."She whispered back to him.

"Didn't I say hush?!" He demanded softly.

She finally did and looked toward the window seeing shadows moving about. Her eyes widened. _'What if its Oroichimaru's men?Will Sasuke Protect me?'_

End of Chapter!

Don't you just love suspense!


	6. Chapter 6

"**Didn't I say hush?!" He demanded softly.**

**She finally did and looked toward the window seeing shadows moving about. Her eyes widened. _'What if its Oroichimaru's men?Will Sasuke Protect me?'_**

(I dont own naruto or anything that really has to do with naruto. So yeah!)

Chapter 6/ An interruption

'_Argh. This is annoying..._' He thought. Finally after a couple of minutes he stood. Sakura looked up at him.

"Sasuke..."She said worried. She stood also and places her hands on his arm. He rose his hands and made a few hand signs and in an instant the shack was destroyed and there they were on a huge snake. Shivers ran down her spine and her hair stood on end. '_!!! I hate Snakes!!!_' She thought. Yea of course shes a girl shes gonna be grossed out.

Sasuke looked around but the intruder had concealed himself.

"Come out and I will think about sparing your life." He posted. The wind around them started to blow uncontrollably. The figure finally jumped out of hiding and stood before them. Sasuke glared at the figure below and all Sakura could do was blink in confusion although on the inside she was scared shit-less.

"Is that what you do for a living? Ease drop on people's conversations?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's not necessarily what I do for a living. But in this case it is my job." The man replied.

"Who sent you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Who do you think?" Asked the man.

"Don't be so cocky..." Stated Sasuke.

"Feh.. And whats a twirp like you gonna do to me?" The man stated agitatedly.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked amusingly. '_This guy is pushing my patience._' He thought.

"Whats so funny?!" The guy yelled.

"You think I'm a twirp?! You inferior bastard! I am Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke yelled back. He opened his eyes. His Sharigan in use now. The man below, his eyes, filling with fear.

"Prepare to... DIE!" Sasuke yelled. Jumping down from the huge snake, his hand on his sword, He unleashed it heading straight toward the man.

The man laughed and drew out a kunai. "You think you can defeat me with a head on attack. Your more pathetic than I thought!!" The guy yelled getting in a fighting stance. Sasuke raised the sword over his head and began to swing it in the guy's direction as he got closer. And then it happened. The guys Kunai went straight threw Saskue.

"SASUKE!!!!" Sakura screamed. Her eyes streaming with tears. She jumped downed from the snake and started to run towards them.

In a poof of smoke the ''injured'' Sasuke disappeared. Sakura suddenly stopped.

"Replacement Jutsu!?" The guy screamed. The guys scream was cut off when Sasuke's sword swung around to his neck.

"Pathetic?" Sasuke asked a smirk clearly on his face.

"Please don't kill me!!" The guy pleaded. "PLEASE!"

"I told you not to be so cocky!" Sasuke said. And with that he slit the guys throat.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, shock and fear covered her face. '_He begged for his life...And all he could say was 'I told you not the be so cocky'...Sasuke, what have you become..._' She thought.

"Sasuke..." She said tears flowing from the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke looked at his sword blood trickling down its edges. His eyes peered at Sakura.

Sakura took a step back.

"Why..."She asked. He disappeared again and came up from behind her.

"Why not?" He replied. Her eyes grew wide. She was speechless. Even though she moved her lips nothing was coming out. She was struck with shock.

"Sakura...If I wouldn't of done what I did... He would of done it to us...Its not that hard to understand.." He said. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. '_So he was protecting me...?_' She said still kind of shaken up from the whole thing. He placed his hand under her chin, caressing it.

"Now where were we...?" He asked.

"Oh Sasuke!" She yelped wrapping her arms around him tightly.

End of chapter

Reviews please.

And lets do a poll. Let me know if you want:

x-Sasuke to return to Konoha

x-Sasuke not to return

x-Sakura to go with Sasuke

x-For Naruto to find them and shit go down!

X-OR for it to be a surprise!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

"**Now where were we...?" He asked.**

"**Oh Sasuke!" She yelped wrapping her arms around him tightly.**

(I dont own naruto or anything that really has to do with naruto. So yeah!)

Sorry Its taking so long to update. Had a few family issues to take care of! But anyways. Most of you vote for Sasuke to go back to konoha with Sakura sooooo lets get to it!)

Chapter 7/ The Ultimate Decision.

They embraced each other as if it were the last days of their lives. Both of them didn't want it to end but they knew it would have to eventually.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" She asked. She pulled her head away from his chest looking up at him. He returned the look.

"I will return to Konoha..." He said watching her eyes fill with joy.

"I knew you would Sasuke... I knew I could bring you back." She stated.

"In three days." He said.

"Three days? But why?" She asked

"It's none of your concern. And Sakura... Naruto must not know of anything about me returning. Understood?" He stated.

"Okay, Sasuke.." She returned.

She looked at him concerned and confused. But even though it didn't make sense she shook it off, the point of the matter was Sasuke was going to come back. She nodded and gave him a quick tight squeeze finally releasing him. With his left hand he grabbed hers, their fingers intertwining. Slowly he pulled her close to him his right hand raising to meet her face, his thumb rolling across her crimson heated cheek. Slowly he leaned downed and placed a soft, affectionate kiss. Pulling about an inch away his gazed into her emerald orbs.

"Whatever happens know my intentions of coming back were honest and pure..." He stated. And in a poof of smoke he was gone.

All she could do was stare off into the cloud of smoke. Her emotions overwhelming her. She bit her lip to try and hold back the tears.'_He left again..._' She looked up at the the sky it was now dawn, but a few straggling stars still remained. '_I wonder what he had to take care of...was it really that important?_'

"SAKURA!!!!" A really annoying voice came from behind her once again.

"Naruto..." She said softly turning around to face him.

"Did you find him?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She said turning her gaze to the trees in the distance.

Naruto could see in her eyes that either Sasuke wasn't coming back or something deff. Was wrong with him.

"Wellll?!" He kind of demanded.

"Well what?" She asked.

"Is he coming..?" he questioned.

"No...not yet..." She said.

"What do you mean not yet?" He asked.

"I can't tell you just yet..." She said.

"WHY NOT?!" He shouted.

She cut her eyes at him and frowned. "Because I can't!" She grunted.

"BUT THATS NOT FAIR!!" He screamed semi pouting.

"Lifes not fair naruto." she said. "Lets head home..."

She looked at him with a half-assed smile and started to walk. She grabbed Naruto's Hand and began to lead him towards home. All he could do was yell and pout about how unfair it was. Eventually she tuned him out. As much as she missed Sasuke she couldn't wait to get home. She was filthy, She stunk, and she looked like crap. And on the other hand she was dreading to see Lady Tsunade...

End of Chapter!

hope you enjoyed. I'll try and Update Soon!!


End file.
